Uma mentirinha apenas
by James V Potter
Summary: Harry precisava desabafar com uma certa morena, mas nunca havia o clima certo. Para que esse momento tão aguardado chegasse mais depressa, resolver contar uma pequena mentirinha.


Uma mentirinha apenas...

_... quando os lábios se separam, Jack olhou nos olhos de Rose com um sorriso encantador nos lábios e, com a voz rouca quebrou o silêncio daquele local:_

____ Eu te amo!_

_Rose que também estava com um sorriso no rosto, olhou com muito carinho para o homem em sua frente e disse emocionada:_

____ Eu também te am..._

_Jack nem ao menos esperou ela terminar de falar, selando aquele momento com um apaixonado beijo._

_Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos. _

_Mas há também quem garanta que nem todas, apenas as de verão. No fundo, isto não tem muita importância. _

_O que interessa mesmo não é à noite em si, são os sonhos. Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre, em todos os lugares, em todas as épocas do ano, dormindo ou acordado._

Assim que fechou o livro com um suspiro calmo e lento, sorriu ao ver alguns casais felizes passando pelo parque sorrindo abraçadas.

Hermione morava em um apartamento era simples, mas muito aconchegante, em frente a um parque arborizado que havia no meio do bairro residencial.

Ela olhou para os lados de sua casa e seus olhos se depararam em uma foto onde ela, em frente ao lago negro, na escola, estava abraçada com um moreno de olhos verdes, seu melhor amigo desde os tempos de escola.

Um sorriso maior estava estampado no rosto da morena no momento em que lembrou de todo o tipo de coisas feitas por ele e com ele. Agora as aventuras, não seriam as mesmas; as conversas, não seriam as mesmas; as brincadeiras, também não seriam as mesmas; e, muito menos as discussões seriam as mesmas. Nada teria sentido sem ele, nada seria tão certo quanto ele esteja junto dela.

"Harry...", ela pensou com vontade de saber o que eu ele estaria fazendo naquele.

Mais uma vez seus olhos encontraram com os olhos verdes de seu amigo em uma foto que haviam tirado no parque em frente a sua casa.

Percebeu que mesmo como os anos passaram e o rosto de menino transformado em uma imagem de um homem forte, marcado por tragédias vividas desde pequeno, o brilho no olhar ainda era o mesmo, ainda aquele sorriso maroto continuava o mesmo... Ele ainda era o mesmo... Ele ainda tinha traços daquele menino assustado de quando o havia encontrado pela primeira vez...

E com Hermione também ocorreu o mesmo. Ela, de uma garota incerta, se tornou uma mulher de sucesso, havia conquistado um cargo muito importante no hospital St. Mungus onde trabalhava, era uma das melhores medi-bruxas em sua área, descobrindo curas para doenças que ainda traziam medo para a população, além de ter descoberto uma cura para a maldição cruciatus; mas também descobriu uma nova face de sua vida, uma face que jamais poderia ter imaginado que aconteceria, a face de uma menina apaixonada, a face de um amor incompreensível por muitos, mas totalmente certe, e avassalador, para ela.

Hermione sai de seus devaneios quando escuta a campainha tocar sem parar.

___ Já vai! – Hermione gritou se levantando da varanda.

Assim que abre a porta se depara com um homem alto, moreno e olhos esmeraldas brilhantes, encarando os seus. Ele.

Mal teve tempo de dizer algo, já sentiu ser envolvida por um forte e caloroso abraço e, junto com o abraço, ela pode sentir o perfume que sempre a embriagava e a deixava fora de si.

Assim que conseguiu recuperar os sentidos, alguns instantes depois, Hermione se afastou um pouquinho do amigo e disse sorrindo, encarando aqueles olhos que estavam brilhando, igualmente o seu:

___ Que bom te ver, Harry! Entre!

O moreno entrou sorrindo para a amiga que estava fechando a porta atrás de si.

___ Mione, você não sabe a saudade que senti de ficar ao seu lado! – Harry exclamou assim que Hermione se sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

___ Mas, Harry, não faz nem dois dias que nós não nos vemos...

___ Eu sei! – o moreno falou interrompendo-a – Mas cada hora que passa longe de você, parece que alguns anos se passaram.

___ Harry! – Hermione soltou ficando levemente vermelha. – Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você fala isso.

___ Mas é verdade! – Harry falou normalmente, mas com um sorriso maroto no canto da boca – Além do mais, eu amo o seu jeito envergonhada.

Hermione apenas levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo, nervosa? Irritada? Feliz? Nem ela mesma sabia o que estava sentindo a respeito do que havia se passado.

Um silêncio incômodo se formou entre os dois que ainda estavam sorrindo um para o outro, sem se darem conta de que estavam fazendo carinho um na mão do outro.

___ Espero que você goste! – Harry falou de repente assustando a morena que estava perdida no meio daquelas duas esmeraldas que estavam em sua frente.

___ O que é isso? – Hermione falou pegando um pacote cuidadosamente embrulhado com papel prata e um enorme laço vermelho colocado em frente ao embrulho.

___ Um presente... – o moreno simplesmente respondeu.

Hermione abriu o pacote do presente e nele encontrou um vestido vermelho de alça e com um decote relativamente grande. O vestido era bem simples, mas ela muito elegante e bonito.

___ Harry, é lindo! – Hermione falou colocando o vestido em sua frente se olhando.

___ Eu lembrei de você quando vi este vestido no manequim – Harry falou sorrindo, olhando para a amiga – Espero que você tenha gostado

___ Claro que eu gostei, Harry. – Hermione falou se curvando, dando um beijo na bochecha do moreno – Obrigada!

___ Hermione... – Harry chamou a amiga que o olhou sorrindo – Será que você... Eu... Você...

___ Harry fala logo! – Hermione falou se sentando dobrando o vestido. – O que é que você quer?

___ Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse em uma festa... – Harry falou – Uma comemoração...

___ Claro que eu vou, Harry. – Hermione falou sorrindo para o amigo. – Vamos comemorar o que?

___ Nós vamos comemorar a minha promoção – Harry falou sorrindo para a amiga que pulou no pescoço do moreno.

___ Parabéns, Harry! – Hermione falou apertando o moreno num caloroso abraço e um caloroso beijo na bochecha. _ Estou muito orgulhosa de você!

___ Obrigado mione – Harry falou sentindo o perfume de Hermione invadir suas narinas deixando-o nas nuvens.

___ Harry, - Hermione falou trazendo Harry de volta a realidade – Vamos aonde para comemorar?

___ Eu já pensei em tudo... – Ele olhou no relógio e olhou para a morena – Vamos jantar naquele restaurante que você adora e depois, para finalizar, nós vamos fazer alguma outra coisa que eu ainda não sei.

___ E depois você me fala que pensou em tudo... – Hermione falou sorrindo indignada.

___ É! – Harry falou envergonhado – Temos uma reserva para daqui duas horas.

___ Tudo bem, Harry – Hermione para o amigo. – Agora você tem que ir se arrumar, e eu também...

___ Hermione, eu te amo! – Harry falou sorrindo depositando um beijo estralado (e demorado) na bochecha da amiga, mais uma vez – Agora eu vou, por que eu não quero te atrapalhar.

___ Ok!

Hermione simplesmente falou e acompanhou Harry até a porta onde ele saiu e foi para seu apartamento, três andares acima.

Quando Harry estava entrando no elevador, ele parou como se estivesse lembrado de uma coisa, voltou rapidamente para Hermione que ainda aguardava na porta para entrar, e entrego-a um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com algumas palavras rabiscadas rapidamente, e depois voltou correndo para o elevador que já estava fechando a porta.

Hermione assim que entrou em seu apartamento, fechou aporta e leu o que estava escrito no pergaminho:

"Querida mione,

Como eu sei que você detesta se arrumar correndo, então eu tomei algumas providências para que você não corra para se aprontar.

Espero que você não se irrite".

Assim que acabou de ler, a morena não entendeu muito o que o amigo quis dizer com aquelas poucas palavras, deixou o pergaminho em cima da mesa da sala e foi tomar um banho para poder se arrumar.

Hermione, algum tempo depois, saiu do banho enrolada em um roupão rosa claro, e viu, em cima de sua cama, um vestido tomara que caia que ia até um pouco acima do joelho, com pequenos detalhes bordados com strass transparentes e algumas pequeninas pérolas.

"O que este vestido está fazendo aqui?", Hermione pensou preocupada, afinal ela não havia escolhido vestido algum antes de ir tomar uma ducha; e o pior, ela nunca havia usado aquele vestido, pois o comprara para o casamento do seu melhor amigo com a Gina, antes do incidente de Gina fugir com outro homem para outro pais, nem mesmo os pais dela sabiam qual era o pais em questão.

O moreno havia ficado arrasado quando soube daquilo, afinal não deveria ser fácil ver a mulher que amava fugir com outro alguns dias antes do próprio casamento.

Hermione sentiu um forte aperto no coração quando pensou que o seu amigo, poderia agora estar casado com a sua ex-melhor amiga, ex por que depois que fez isso com seu amigo, não conseguia mais confiar nela. Se a fujona, como costumava chamava-a agora, não estivesse aqui ela certamente estaria se arrumando para sair junto com o "marido", não ela.

Aquele pensamento fez Hermione perder a pequena felicidade que havia se formado quando soube que passaria a noite inteira com o amigo que tanto admirava e idolatrava.

Mas, o barulho de alguma coisa quebrando em algum lugar de seu apartamento fez Hermione despertar e só agora pode perceber que sua vista estava embaçada; ela estava chorando, chorando visto que seu amigo nunca a olharia com uma mulher, que nunca a olharia coma ela mesma olhava para ele.

Ela limpou as lágrimas que escorreram por sua face e foi para a sala, onde levou um sustou ao ver sua sala completamente diferente do que havia deixado meia hora atrás: todos os móveis estavam encostados e um amplo espaço na centro da sala estava preenchido por uma cadeira e um espelho em frente a ela.

___ Que bom que já acabou! – um homem loiro de olhos castanhos escuros exclamou saindo de sua cozinha com duas escovas na mão – Vamos, sente-se!

Hermione que havia se assustado percorria o mesmo caminho que o homem com seus olhos. "Afinal o que ele queria ali?", Hermione se perguntou.

___ Por favor, querida. Sente-se, temos muita coisa que fazer em pouco tempo.

___ Quem é você? – Hermione perguntou saindo do estado assustada – O que você quer aqui?

___ Oh! Perdoe-me! – O homem exclamou ajeitando sua camisa e depois indo ao encontro da morena sorrindo depositando um beijo em cada bochecha da mesma – Sou Anthony, cabeleireiro. Harry me pediu para eu vir ajudar você para se arrumar.

___ O Harry? – Hermione perguntou se deixando carregar por Anthony.

___ É! – Anthony falou desenrolando a toalha da cabaça da morena – Harry Potter... Melhor amigo de uma das melhores médicas existentes, que por um acaso é você.

___ Por que? – perguntou sorrindo bobamente com um novo brilho nos olhos.

___ Ora, porque ele...

Anthony ia começar a falar, mas como se lembrasse de alguma coisa que não poderia ser dita no momento se calou rapidamente pegando um secador e uma escava para começar a fazer o penteado.

___ Por quê ele? – Hermione perguntou interessada na resposta encarando o loiro pelo espelho.

___ Por que ele... Ele... – Começou procurando uma resposta convincente. – Por que ele não quer que sua amiga saísse desarrumada.

___ Então ele acha que eu não sei me arrumar sozinha? – Hermione perguntou se fazendo de zangada, deixando o pobre Antony acreditando que ela havia acreditado na mentira – Mas ele vai se ver comigo, a se vai...

E depois disso, Anthony começou a fazer o que ele melhor sabia: deixar as pessoas bonitas, ou mais bonitas ainda, como no caso de Hermione.

** Harry Hermione **

Harry, algum tempo depois de ter saído da casa da morena, estava lá novamente encarando o número 18 do apartamento.

Ainda com receio da reação da morena, tocou a campainha no exato momento em que escutava as gargalhadas lá de dentro, aguçando a sua curiosidade sobre o que estava ocorrendo ali dentro.

___ Oi, gatinho! – Anthony falou abrindo a porta do apartamento sorrindo. – Ela está no quarto e já vem.

___ Obrigado Anthony. – Harry falou passando pelo amigo ao seu lado – Obrigado por tem vindo aqui.

O moreno falou sorrindo e depois entrou na casa, mas assim que passou pela porta deu um pulo quando sentiu um pequeno beliscão em seu trazeiro.

___ Hei! – Exclamou o moreno se virando para Anthony que estava sorrindo – Eu já disse que não gosto disso!

___ Eu sei! – o loiro falou fechando a porta e depois indo em direção ao quarto onde a morena se encontrava – Mas eu adoro apertar seu popô...

Harry ainda indignado com a atitude do amigo, sentou-se no sofá em um canto muito afastado do normal e esperou pela amiga que estava terminando de se arrumar.

___ Demorei? – Hermione perguntou vendo que o amigo que estava olhando uma foto pendurada se assustou olhando para a amiga.

O moreno olhou para a amiga quando ouviu ela e ficou parado encarando-a com a boca se abrindo lentamente.

A amiga estava maravilhosa com seus cachos perfeitos na ponta e perto da raiz liso, sua maquiagem simples e clara com o vestido que Harry havia dado para ela naquela mesma noite.

___ Hermione, você está perfeita, maravilhosa!

___ Ah, Harry... – Hermione falou recebendo um beijo do moreno na testa olhando nos olhos verdes que estavam em sua frente.

___ Eu tinha escolhido um vestido para ela – Anthony falou saindo o quarto fazendo os dois se afastarem rapidamente – Mas quando eu vi esse que ela me mostrou, aquele lá perdeu todo o seu brilho. Agora vão! E se divirtam bastante lá!

E quando mais falava, mais Anthony arrastava os dois para fora do apartamento da morena sorrindo. Não demorou muito, os três já estavam na porta quando Harry falou rapidamente:

___ Nem pense nisso!

___ Seu chato! – o loiro falando dando um tapinha de leve no ombro do moreno que sorriu vendo a cara de desanimo do outro.

** Harry Hermione **

Harry dirigia tranquilamente entre as ruas de Londres para o restaurante italiano favorito de Hermione, pensando em como era sortudo por estar sentado ao lado de sua "amiga" que estava mais bela do que nunca.

Hermione olhava calmamente para as pessoas que estavam caminhando na rua conversando felizes, encarou o moreno sorrindo e prestou atenção em cada curva do rosto dele, em cada marca que tinha.

___ Harry, eu não sabia que você gostava de dirigir – Hermione falou de repente chamando a atenção do moreno – Entretanto, eu nem sabia que você tinha tirado carta.

___ Isso, - Harry falou sorrindo segurando com um pouco mais de força o volante – ninguém sabe. Você é a primeira, a saber.

___ Eu sempre sou a primeira a saber das coisas, não? – Hermione questionou vendo o moreno entrar em uma viela que estava vazia.

___ Claro! – Harry ainda sorrindo falou – Não teria graça se você não soubesse primeiro.

Assim os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez cada um com seus pensamentos mais íntimos e reservados.

Mas Hermione querendo brincar com o amigo, resolveu falar:

___ Harry, o Thony me contou por que você o convidou para ir me ajudar a me arrumar...

Harry que estava dirigindo tranquilamente, olhou para Hermione assustado e pisou no breque com tudo fazendo os dois desencostarem do banco poucos centímetros. Por sorte em alguns determinados horários ninguém andava por aquela viela, e agora era um desses.

___ O que? – Harry falou prendendo a respiração – E...

___ Francamente, Harry. – Hermione falou "zangada" – Eu sei me arrumar muito bem, você sabia.

___ Você o que? – Harry falou aliviado – Mas é claro que você sabe. Se você ao menos precisasse se arrumar...

___ Harry, mas isso não vem ao caso – Hermione falou fazendo biquinho – o que interessa é que você me acha feia.

Harry sorrindo para Hermione voltou a dirigir o carro e falou:

___ Hermione, você não é feia! Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci!

___ Harry...

___ É verdade. Você é linda. Você está linda! E você estava linda, mesmo com o seu pijama e a sua pantufa de ursinho cor de rosa.

___ Harry! – a morena falou ficando vermelha. Por sorte o moreno estava olhando para ela apenas de canto de olho que nem percebeu isso – Eu fico sem jeito quando você faz isso. Você sabe disso.

___ E é por isso que eu faço. – Harry falou com seu sorriso encantador – E você fica linda envergonhada.

___ Harry! – Hermione exclamou sorrindo para o amigo que não deu bola para a morena.

E aquela conversa dos dois terminou ai porque tinham acabado de chegar ao seu destino: o restaurando.

No restaurante, eles se divertiram bastante, comeram suas massas preferidas, beberam vinho, o moreno apenas uma taça, uma vez que a morena não o deixou beber mais, pois estava dirigindo, dançaram um pouco e até fizeram um brinde em especial a comemoração ao novo cargo do moreno.

Depois de duas maravilhosas horas conversando, brincando lá dentro, os dois voltaram para o carro e decidiram fazer algo mais agitado. Hermione sugeriu que eles fossem a uma boate dançar até cansarem e não querem mais, para a infelicidade do moreno, que não pode dizer não a cara que a morena havia feito.

Mal chagaram na porta do local, Hermione se animou quando começou a ouvir a música que tocava lá dentro e só faltou carregar o moreno para dentro de tanta empolgação que tinha. Lá dentro, os dois compraram uma bebida e começaram a dançar embalados no ritmo da música eletrônica que tocava. Os corpos dois dançavam em perfeita harmonia, mesmo que tal música não precisasse disso.

Os dois, um tempo depois, encontraram uma mesa onde puderam descansar um pouco depois de tantas danças.

___ Harry, onde você aprendeu a dançar tão bem? – Hermione perguntou alto, sorrindo e depois tomou um pouco de sua bebida refrescante.

___ Sei lá! – Harry falou dando ombros depois de ter tomado um gole de sua água – Deve ter sido a minha acompanhante que me fez dançar tão bem.

___ É verdade! – Hermione falou sorrindo – Eu danço muito bem mesmo.

___ E você não é nem um pouco convencida, não?

___ Eu não. Só...

___ Só realista. – Harry completou – Por que todo mundo fala isso depois de ser convencido?

___ Talvez por que seja verda...

___ Você é Harry Potter? – Uma mulher apareceu do lado do casal conversando com ele. Está mulher era ruiva, com olhos castanhos, tinha um corpo que deixaria todos os homens de boca aberta e segurava um bloquinho de notas na mão. – Me dá um autógrafo?

___ Eu não...

___ Harry, que é isso – Hermione falou sorrindo da cara do amigo – Deixa de ser um estraga prazeres.

___ Tudo bem! – Harry falou pegando o papel e a caneta. Depois de rabiscar qualquer coisa ele virou para a mulher e falou – Você deve uma para ela.

A mulher apenas lançou um olhar, mortal, para a morena que fingiu não ter visto e falou:

___ Você me acompanha em uma dança, Hay?

___ Hermione? – Harry perguntou para a amiga, pois não queria deixá-la.

___ Tudo bem, Harry – Hermione falou perdendo o sorriso do rosto – Eu estou cansada mesmo. Vou ficar aqui.

Depois disso, a mulher não esperou nem ao menos o moreno se levantar e já o puxou para a pista de danças ficando colado nele, deixando para trás uma morena atônita devido ao ocorrido.

As luzes e os sons começaram a ficar distorcidos na mente conturbada da morena e, depois do sétimo copo de cerveja, cores e sons era tudo a mesma coisa. Tudo seria a mesma coisa a não ser pelo fato de que, bem em sua frente, Harry Potter se encontrava dançando com mais uma de suas admiradoras e o pior de tudo, ele parecia se divertia.

O sorriso meio de lado que ele sempre dava quando os dois estavam perto um do outro, aquele sorriso que ela amava, aquele sorriso que ela quase se derretia quando ele fazia, ele estava oferecendo a outra que não parava de ficar acariciando os cabelos do moreno, os seus cabelos; só ela podia fazer aquilo.

Mas, mais uma vez Hermione teve que se esconder dentro da máscara de amiga para todas as horas. Ela já estava cansada de sempre ter que usar aquele disfarce todas às vezes que alguma pretensiosa se atirava estava perto do seu moreno.

Harry várias vezes olhava para onde ela estava para ver se estava tudo bem com ela e sempre via um sorriso feliz estampado no rosto da sua mione, mas ele não conseguia perceber que embaixo daquele sorrido, se encontrava o mais raivoso e psicótico sorriso de Hermione.

Desviou o olhar para não mostrar aquilo que realmente sentia: a dor de ver o cara que ama pendurado numa vadia desgraçada. Foi só então que ela percebeu que a sua visão não passava de borrões, talvez fosse o efeito das bebidas que havia tomado, mas, na verdade, ela sabia perfeitamente que aqueles borrões eram formados por causa suas lágrimas que pronunciavam a necessidade de sair dali o mais rápido possível, sair de perto do amigo que a fazia a mulher mais feliz e ao mesmo tempo a mulher mais infeliz do mundo, antes que este visse toda a cruel e dolorosa verdade.

Então ela se levantou, ainda de cabeça baixa sustentando um pouco da dignidade que lhe restava, pronta para acabar com toda a farsa que ela mesma havia feito, antes que ele tentasse apresentar a garota, antes que ela se descontrolasse e gritasse todo o tipo de xingamento. Talvez ela até poderia fazer isto e colocar a culpa nos copos que jaziam em sua mesa; no fundo seria ótimo e ela se sentiria vingada, mas por outro lado, após a sua alegria momentânea, ela cairia na dela e lembraria que ele a vê apenas como uma grande amiga, amiga está que ele nunca repararia como uma mulher apaixonada.

Entretanto, assim que Hermione olhou para o amigo ali em sua frente, a única coisa que pode fazer foi dar as coitas para o amigo sair dali, afinal ela não seria obrigada a ver seu melhor amigo se atracando com aquela vadia que estava dançando com ele.

No momento em que Hermione estava saindo daquele lugar, Harry empurrou a mulher para longe de si e começou a correr para onde a morena estava indo gritando o seu nome, mas, que devido ao som alto, não conseguiu ser escutado.

Assim que Hermione entrou em um beco e desaparatou, Harry apareceu ofegante naquele lugar gritando pelo nome da morena.

** Harry Hermione **

Hermione apareceu em um lindo campo verde florido com algumas árvores. Caminhou até a beira penhasco que havia ali perto e lá se sentou observando aquele imenso volume de água do mar.

Os cabelos da morena dançavam conforme o ritmo que uma suave brisa que soprava em direção ao mar impunha; os grilos cantavam suas canções calmas e relaxantes. A lua em sua fase mais cheia estava estampada no alto do céu naquele instante clareando todo o mar e toda terra. Algumas poucas estrelas brincavam junto com aquele sol da noite lá em cima.

O mar agitado fazia suas grandes ondas quebrarem nos rochedos que estavam ali perto. Lá no horizonte, pequenas manchas negras indicavam que alguns pescadores estavam voltando de mais uma longa jornada de trabalho.

A morena estava tão entretida com aquele momento mágico que só foi perceber que uma pessoa estava do seu lado quando o perfume que mais gostava invadiu seu ser.

___ Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui! – Harry falou baixo encarando o horizonte ao lado da morena.

___ Harry...

Mas Hermione não conseguiu completar sua fala, pois voltou a derramar grossas lágrimas de seus olhos. Dessa vez sendo envolvida fortemente pelos braços do moreno em seu lado.

Harry preocupado com a amiga apertou-a mais forte entre seus braços e começou lentamente a fazer um cafuné na amiga que começou a se acalmar.

___ O que aconteceu, Mione? – Perguntou preocupado, o amigo.

___ Não foi nada, Harry. – Hermione falou limpando uma grossa lágrima que havia escorrido, olhando para o amigo com um pequeno e fraco sorriso. – É só que...

Hermione, entretanto, não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois sentiu seus lábios sendo envolvidos pelo de seu amigo, seu moreno, seu amor.

O som do vento batendo nas rochas e varrendo tudo o que encontrava em seu caminho ou, ainda, o mar e suas fortes ondas se tornaram um pequeno ruído diante dos batimentos fortes e acelerados de meu coração.

Que Deus me dê o maior de todos os fôlegos, pois morrerei congelado se eu tiver que solta-la de meus braços e perder o calor que emanava de seu corpo rente ao meu.

Eu nem ao menos sei o que ela irá dizer do deste beijo.

Talvez ela me olhe com ódio e me empurre com toda a sua força para longe. Talvez seja melhor eu abrir meus olhos e ver seu rosto puro e sem malícias antes que ela sinta ódio de mim. Talvez ela nunca mais queira m ver. Talvez ela esteja comprometida com um outro alguém. Talvez daqui a alguns anos eu consiga esquecer todos os tremores que estou sentido no momento.

Mas no fundo eu sei... Sei que diante de todas as incertezas que tenho pela frente, nada vai tirar de mim o gosto de sua boca junto a minha. Nada me fará esquecer seus gemidos. Nada no mundo me fará esquecer seu corpo frágil colado junto ao meu e o doce e suave gosto de morango em sua boca que acaba impregnando minha boca, meu corpo, meu ser.

Talvez este seja o último beijo que terei o prazer de desfrutar de sua companhia então o melhor é fazer valer a pena, fazer valer a pena para que esse momento único em minha vida nunca, em momento algum, se apague de minha mente.

Aproximo mais ela de encontro ao meu corpo e sinto suas curvas se ajustando as minhas e, de repente, toda e qualquer dúvida que ainda poderia existir desaparece em questão de segundos, porque o meu corpo é dela... Meu espírito é dela... Minha alma é dela.

Que miserável homem que sou diante de seus olhos, porque, mesmo correndo riscos, morrerei feliz por ter sentido seus lábios delicados sobre os meus por poucos minutos, minutos estes que valem por toda a minha vida, minutos pelos quais eu venderia a minha alma para poder ter outra vez...

___ Por que você fez isso? – Hermione perguntou ainda de olhos fechados sentindo o sabor viciante dos lábios de seu melhor amigo junto ao seu, afastando-se calmamente seu corpo do dele – Por quê?

___ Hermione eu... – Harry começou abrindo os olhos encarando aqueles dois potes de mel em sua frente – Porque eu não aguentava mais ficar perto de você sem saber como seria beijar você, sem saber como seria sentir o sabor de seus lábios... Porque eu te amo, Mione.

___ Harry...

___ Eu te amo de uma maneira que eu não consigo explicar. – Harry falava e via grandes lágrimas escorrendo outra vez pelo rosto da morena que estava tão próximo do seu - Eu te amo incompreensivelmente. Eu descobri que eu te amo há algum tempo, mas eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu pensava que estava confundindo meus sentimentos, porque você sempre seria a minha melhor amiga, aquela garotinha mandona que sempre esteve comigo em todos os momentos de minha vida, por isso eu demorei demais para perceber que, por mais que eu não quisesse ser apenas seu amigo, você nunca deixaria de ser a minha melhor amiga.

___ Eu não sei viver sem você, mione – Harry falou limpando as lágrimas do rosto da amiga. – Eu sei que a partir de agora, a nossa amizade pode não ser a mesma, e mesmo que você não goste de mim do mesmo modo que eu gosto de você, eu continuarei sendo seu melhor amigo, não importando o quanto seja difícil para mim.

Harry encarou Hermione nos olhos e ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio ouvindo o barulho das ondas do mar se quebrando lá em baixo. Verde no castanho, mel na esmeralda.

___ Harry... – Hermione sussurrou com a voz emocionada – Você não sabe quantas noites eu sonhei em escutar isso. Você também não imagina o quanto eu te amo. Eu também descobri que te amo há algum tempo, mas eu nunca tive coragem para contar, pois eu não queria que você não olhasse mais para essa pobre amiga...

___ Eu nunca faria isso, Mione – Harry falou beijando rapidamente os lábios da morena mais uma vez – Eu te amo!

___ Eu também te amo, Harry!

Os dois mais uma vez uniram os seus lábios com um beijo calmo, sincero, delicado e apaixonado.

Quando se separaram mais uma vez, Hermione perguntou sorrindo para o moreno:

___ Por que você contou para ele e não para mim?

Harry riu da pergunta da morena e respondeu olhando para o mar abraçando a morena pelas costas, já que está também olhava para o mar:

___ Acho que o poder de persuasão dele foi mais forte que a minha capacidade para não contar.

___ Verdade! – Hermione falou virando o rosto para o moreno – Eu também contei várias coisas para ele que eu nunca havia dito para ninguém...

Harry apenas sorriu depositando um delicado beijo nos lábios da mulher em sua frente. Ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Talvez seja pelo fato dele ter finalmente contado o que o fez passar longas noites em claro, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, a sua felicidade de encontrava junto com aquela que estava entre seus braços.

___ Harry, vamos combinar de nunca contarmos uma mentira para o outro? – Hermione perguntou se virando para olhar o moreno nos olhos.

___ O que eu não faço por você? – Harry falou encarando aqueles olhos – Mas se for assim, eu tenho que te contar uma coisinha...

___ O que é? – Hermione perguntou olhando para ele com curiosidade.

___ Eu não fui promovido hoje...

Hermione o olhou intrigada e levantou uma sobrancelha como se estivesse perguntando o porque daquela mentira.

___ Eu já não aguentava mais ficar perto de você e não poder ficar assim juntinho com você – Harry falou apertando mais a morena nos seus braços colocando seu queixo no vão de seu ombro. – Então eu decidi inventar isso para que você saísse comigo hoje. Eu sei que foi errado, mas foi apenas uma mentirinha...

___ Uma mentirinha apenas, sei... – Hermione, sorrindo, exclamou feliz - Eu te amo, Harry!

___ Eu também te amo, Minha garotinha!

E assim os dois mais uma vez, banhados pela luz da lua que parecia estar sorrindo para o novo casal e ouvindo os sons daquele local se beijaram mais uma vez e mais uma... E mais uma... E outra... Sempre sorrindo um para o outro.

E foi assim que o amor mais uma vez venceu, mas dessa vez não foi com duas pessoas desconhecido, nem mesmo usou do ódio de duas pessoas para uni-las, mas sim o grande laço da mais pura e singela amizade que um homem poderia sentir por uma mulher.

** Harry Hermione **

_Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos. _

_Mas há também quem garanta que nem todas, apenas as de verão. No fundo, isto não tem muita importância. _

_O que interessa mesmo não é à noite em si, são os sonhos._

_William Shakespeare_


End file.
